Summoner's Melody Reworked
by TheTwilightKnight
Summary: reuploaded Link is chosen to be a Summoner. As he meets all the Champions a new face makes himself known; Reaper, The Emperor of Trinity. How will this affect Link and the othes? Read and Review. Don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Summoner's Melody**

**I do not own Link or the Legend of Zelda, or League of Legends. They are owned by Nintendo and Riot Games respectively.**

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon, Link worked vigorously on the goat ranch. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he grazed upon his work not even half way done. To him it was great to finally be home, it quickly became apparent how much work this was

"I guess I forgot how much hard work this was." He groaned, making all the goats look at him.

"Well, guess I should get back to work." Link mumbled, just as he was just about the start a heavenly noise reached his ears, making them perk.

"_Music?" _As he listened, he could almost hear words in the voiceless song.

"_The Spring. Link, only you can hear my voice. Come to me my Summoner." _The notes seemed to whisper as they reached his ears. Then the music stopped altogether.

Upon hearing this he instantly filched, hoping this would not turn into another journey. Although he did manage to slay Ganondorf and save Zelda, it was way to soon to start another, hopefully that day will never come.

Turning he called, "Hey Fado! Do you mind if I go to the spring?" Said man came walking out of the staples.

Fado smiled, "Sure, just be back before sunset."

Link nodded and walked through the village, but stopped at his house to pick up the Master Sword and shield. Link also stopped to change into his green tunic; the same he wore during his journey, he also pondered whether or not to take Epona, but decided against it.

Later

Link was finally coming upon the spring, beginning very suspicious of this entire thing, he scanned his entire surroundings for any danger. Finally, he started to relax...until the music started to play again, only a lot louder and more melodic than before.

"_Finally. Yes, come closer Summoner." _Sang the notes again. At first they were a whisper not they were an echo.

As he neared the spring, he grew tense with each step closer, he had every right to. Link narrowed his eyes at the entrance of the springs and grip his sword tightly ready fight if. Every time the voice spoke it seemed to relax him, but his doubts quickly resonated when the song stopped.

"Well, its now or never." Link said to himself, and in a quick action he barreled into the spring, sword drawn, shield held protectively against his body only to see a lone figure standing in the spring.

Said figure was a female, young maybe his age or older. She was wearing a long, elegant blue dress which exposed her neck , shoulders and a fair amount of her cleavage. The women herself was short, and had long blue pigtails that ended in gold tips, golden eyes, and pale skin with a small smile gracing her face.

Confused, Link raised an eyebrow at her, "Were you the one calling me here?"

She said nothing, nodding yes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

This made her smile disappear, and turn away from him. Thinking he insulted her, he sputtering apologies, which seemed to have no effect.

"_My name is Sona,the Maven of Strings." _Link's eyes widen when he heard this, the voice...she was the voice he was hearing, the angelic melody being played in his head.

Sona then turned around, to reveal a floating instrument in front of her. This instrument was a long and board-like with three strings, strange markings and wing like details on the ends of it. Link for one, was shocked he hadn't seen any instrument like that before.

"Sona...can you not speak? Is that way I only hear you when you play?" He asked, which he immediately regretted, her face dropped and her head lowered, and plucked a string.

"_Yes, I was born with the inability to talk, or make any noise what so ever." _The note carried.

Link's expression softened before sighing, "I-I'm sorry I didn't know."

"_Its okay. The goddess in your word are very kind, they allowed me to communicate through my etwahl; the instrument you see here." _She explained offering a smile.

Link could help but smile, she was right the goddess were a kind; kind enough to help him on his journey. But his face faulted when he remembered something, a word 'Summoner'.

"You mentioned the word summoner. Am I your summoner?"

Sona looked shocked, Link could tell by her face she was waiting to explain this. If she wasn't mute she likely would have sighed right there.

"_Yes, you are my summoner." _Came her answer.

"How?" He questioned.

"_By destroying the evil that plagued this world." _She replied.

"Ganon? How exactly did that summon you?" He questioned.

She tapped her chin before answering, _"The summoners of our dimension have been watching other dimensions. For years they observed those worthy of becoming summoners themselves, such as you. Your nearly i_n_domitable courage summoned me here the first time on accident. This time with true purpose." _She explained.

Nodding at this answer, he smiled a bit. "But that doesn't explain why you are here."

She rolled her eyes, _"I was actually sent by those summoners to inspect your ability. Throughout your entire journey I was watching your progress, and found you to be worthy. They sent me here to because I was familiar with you, that and because Ahri was their other choice."_

Link raised an eyebrow, Sona just started at him rather dryly, "Who is Ahri?"

"_Ahri is technically a Kitsune or fox spirit normally. However, she was...born the same way, or even close in the matter. She was a fox who became a human through some sort of magic...at least that is what Vayne said."_

Link shrugged, "Why didn't they send her?"

Sona groaned, _"Because they wanted you to join under your own power, not from being charmed. No one as ever resisted her charms._

Deciding not to ask any more questions, he nodded. "Alright, I'll become a summoner, on two conditions." Gaining her attention, "One, get to meet everyone I can summon. And two you will be my tutor in this Summoning business." He chided.

She nodded beofore turning to wave goodbye and just vanishing from sight.

Link sighed and looked at the sky, to see the sun was going down. He turned and started to make to his way back to the village to finish his work.

Meanwhile

A orb showed the encounter that just happened, sitting with a chair just a few feet way was a masked man who smiled with a sinister gleam.

"**Perfect. Now you will be ready...hero." **The man chuckled, **"I think a old reunion is in order**.**"**

The man's chuckling soon turned into hyserical laughter.

**"I can't wait to see how this turns out. Link you are in a world of trouble. But do not worry you have an Guardian Angel watching your back. Well a Guardian Reaper."**

The man just seemed to disappear.

* * *

The etwhal is the name of Sona's instrument

So i've been gone for some time...actually a very long time. I decided to come back to repost and other stories that i can't on Deviant Art.


	2. Chapter 2

Summoner's Melody Chpt 2

**"Fools!" "_Fools"_- **Reaper speaking/thinking

_"Fools!"- _Sona/Telepathy

"_Fools!"_- Normal thoughts

**I do not own League of Legends or Legend of Zelda, they are owned by Riot Games and Nintendo respectively. **

**I do own any OC though.**

* * *

Darkness filled every corner of the room, everything was dark, expect a orb in the middle of the room. It rippled with a purplish energy, it almost gave off the impression that it was alive, but only one person would know that.

A pair of shimmering sliver eyes watched the orb with intent, occasionally a sinister grin would grace the beings face hidden by a mask worn on his face. A smile filled with ill intent, a smile that would make a man cringe under its gaze.

"**Hmm...were humans always so petty, or was I just too blind to see it before?" **The being said, identifying himself as male.

Looking around and sitting in silence expecting someone to reply, sighing he leaned back in his chair.

"**Oh yeah, forgot I live alone." **He said enviously, **"I wonder how my little...hero is doing."**

With a wave of his hand, the orb shined and showed him what he asked for. The orb showed pictures of Link in the spring practicing summoning, but utterly failing, and Sona trying not to her best not to laugh at him.

Smirking, the being decided to _help _Link out a bit.

"**He is progressing a lot faster than I did, but he** **lacks the raw power I have. Hmm...maybe a little push will help." **The being said devilishly

He laughed hysterically after, but soon stopped and lowered his head.

"**I have got to stop talking, and evil laughing to myself." **He said getting out of his chair. **"And I'm still doing it...DAMMIT. Just cut to the next scene." **(Yes, he can break the 4th wall)

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ordin Springs, Link's face was turning a bright red comparable to a tomato from concentrating so hard. He was sitting lotus style on the end of the spring, while Sona observed from behind.

"_Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate."_He thought straining himself further.

He had be at this for several hours, with little success to show for it. His will was being to dwindle, not because it was hard, it was self doubt that had shown grow evidently inside him.

"_Link, you don't have to strain so hard, you're already progressing faster than most Summoners do. Just relax, and you'll get it. _Sona's comforting voice sounded in his head.

Link could help but smile, which wasn't easy to do considering how hard he was concentrating.

"_Thank you Sona, I needed that." _He replied telepathically.

Taking Sona's advice he relaxed, but still concentrated as hard as he could on his goal. Suddenly his eyes flew open as a surge of energy traveled through his body. This energy was more volatile than anything else Link felt, even more than the dark energy that change him into a wolf.

"AAAAH!" Link shouted., falling backwards from his sitting position. His body cracking with black lightning.

He was out cold.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man looked at the scene with a cringe underneath his mask.

"**Um, I think I over did it," **He said scratching the back of his head. **"My bad."**

The man began to rub the orb gently, before seemingly vanishing in a wisp of black smoke.

* * *

Back at the springs Sona was attempting to revive Link with her Aira of Preservation. No matter what not she played, no matter how hard she played. He would not awaken.

Sighing, she remember something right before Link passed out. Black Lightning, and a lot of it.

"_Strange, no one at the League or summoners themselves use black lightning." _Sona mused internally.

"**That I'm afraid, my big breasted beauty, was my doing." **A voice said from behind her.

Quickly turning around, she saw a man standing there. Unfortunately for her he was completely wrapped in a black coat of sorts and his face covered with a Fox mask, just making his eyes visible.

She glared at him in silence for a few moments, before the man tilted his head to the side.

"**Its okay, you can speak I can hear you." **The man said.

Still glaring at him, she mentally asked, _"Who are you?"_

The man shrugged,

"**I could tell anything, any name I please, even my real name but you wouldn't believe me. The real question is not who I am its who I was.**

Her eyebrow raised at this explanation.

"_...huh?"_

The man face palmed, hard.

"**Okay, maybe not my best explanation. My name is...never mind we should probably wait for Bob Hope to wake up. I don't feel like saying it twice."**

"_Who?"_

"**NEVERMIND! JEEZE!" **He shouted angrily, before disappearing only to be seen a short distance away sitting _on _water.

* * *

A few hours later, Link finally started to come to.

"Ow, my head." He groaned struggling to sit back up again.

"_Nice to see you're okay." _A voice resonated in his head, turning to observing his surroundings, through his clouded vision he could see Sona sitting nearby. Smiling at him.

Groggily he asked, "Sona? W-what happened?"

Her smile quickly faded,_ "I'm not sure Link. But he knows." _She answered pointing to something behind him.

Shakily he turned to see a pair of shimmering silver eyes of a cloaked being piercing through him . Startled a bit, he scooted away.

The owner of the eyes, scratched the back of his head.

"**Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot how fragile you humanoids are."**

Narrowing his eyes at the man, a question repeated itself.

"Who are you?"

Bowing slightly the man replied, **"Me? I have many names, so many names your tiny brain can't even comprehend. But you my good sir can call me Betty.**

Both Link and Sona had to sweat drop at that.

"**That is if you don't mind a Immortal using your lungs as a whoopee cushion." **He continued, his tone taking a darker tone.

Shivering a bit, Link and Sona gave each other a, "Whats with this guy?" look.

"**My name is Reaper." **He finished finally.

"Reaper?" Link repeated.

"**Yes, problem?"**

"No."

"**Good, now I bet you're wonder why I did what did right?"** He asked, receiving nods, **"Well, I was observing Link here practice, his summoning. Although he couldn't feel anything himself, I would feel the vibrations of his power echoing through the dimensions. The burst of energy you felt was me trying to increase your power to actually summon. So far so good?**

_**"For your sake I hope so."** _Reaper thought bitterly to himself

Rather coyly Link replied, "Kinda."

"**Good enough for me. I've been watching every step of your journey and I have to say, you are part of a small group of mortals who have ever interested me. And in my line of work, I see lots of mortals. When the Summoners chose you my interest grew.**

Sona narrowed her eyes, this guy was...off, very off. He didn't feel right.

"_What exactly do you do?" _She asked, her voice laced with suspicion.

Looking over to her.

"**I am a Interloper. I interfere with the affairs of others, I tend to create strings or pawns that I can use to tug at the bonds of the beings living in my target. I am scientist in a way, changing one thing to see what a result would be. When I decided to Interlope in this world...that is when things went horribly wrong. **He explained.

"What did you do?" Link questioned, his voice stern.

"**I changed this world too much at one time, by helping you multiple times on your journey. My small changes caused a series of chain reactions which had actually started to bleed into other dimensions one of those dimensions is where Sona is from. The Summoners of Sona's world were craftier than I thought and were able to see through the bleed even before I knew about it. This bleed had be around a month before your journey even started. They have been watching you since then, however they have been using their bleed to oberve other dimensions as well." **Reaper continued.

Pondering this for a few moments the two nodded in understanding.

"**Now for the bad part, when the Summoners started to watch you they had to feel out your life-force using my energy to do so. My energy is extremely dangerous, and most of the time lethal, to any creature that I haven't created. The point Link is that...you're dying, and its all my fault." **He said halfheartedly.

Leaving the two awestruck.

* * *

And scene, what a plot twist huh? But i apologize for the slow chapter. Anyways don't hate me for leaving it there, chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. Also point out any mistakes so i can fix them.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Also there are going to be pairings in this story feel free to make suggestions.

As a final note, Reaper is a oc I created. He is very ooc (out of character) he'll start to act normal as the story goes on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summoner's Melody Chpt 3**

**"What?"- Reaper Speaking**

"What?"- Normal Speaking

_"What?"- _Thinking/Telepathy

_**"What?"-** _Reaper Thoughts/Telepathy

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or League of Legends, they belong to Nintendo and Riot Games respectively.

* * *

Link stood there in shock, dying? He was dying, he was no stranger to death ever since his journey, in fact he almost lost his life multiple times but always lived. But now he was die. He internally denied that while the on the outside he went cold.

Sona watched his blank face with interest, peering into his thought she found he was in inner turmoil.

"_Link are-" _She started before she was interrupted by hysterical laughter; Reapers laughter.

"**Ahahahaha. The look on your faces was priceless, you can't write that kinda stuff."** Reaper manged thorough his laughter. (that's the Reaper I know.)

Link's hand balled into a fist,

"Y-you lied!" He angrily shouted.

Reaper stopped dead in his tracks, before answering rather plainly.

"**Yes, yes I did. I wanted to see how you would react."** He answered bluntly, a smirk on his face**. "Now if you want me to kill you, I won't disobey your wishes."**

Link gulped.

"**Now listen closely Knife Ears." **Link rolled his eyes at the comment, **"Your training won't progress any further without the help of 'official' summoners." **

"How am I suppose to get to them?" Questioned Link.

Reaper face palmed at the stupid question.

"**What the hell Link? I literally just told you how a chapter ago. I even crossed a dimension to get to this one, did you not see me strangely appear out of nowhere?" **He deadpanned.

Link scratched the back of his head, Reaper had him there.

"Well...i got distracted. Also I wasn't awake to see you appe- wait...chapter?"

Reaper flinched.

"**Um...bye! Tell the Champions I said 'hi', except Graves, bastard still hasn't payed me back."**

Then with a audible snap Reaper vanished from sight. As he departed Link, confused looked over to Sona who was tapped her chin, seeming obvious to his confusion.

"_So that's why Graves has been so nervous lately." _She internally noted, the long asked question was answered.

Suddenly world around Sona and Link seemed to twist and contort. It twisted and turned as it seemed to be destroyed in front of their eyes. The once sparkling waters of the spring now became a black mass still twisting and contorting, confused about its existence. Link looking all around observing what was once the spring and the world around them, violent turned into a cornucopia of black masses. For that moment the world went black. Then just as quickly as it started, it stopped. The black masses started to reconfigure into new reality, replacing the reality seeming destroyed by said masses and accompanied by a blinding light.

Link and Sona shielded their eyes from the powerful light. Once the light receded they turned to look, and were shocked by what they saw; The Institution of War standing proudly against a rather bland background.

"_**You're not in Kansas anymore Elf Boy." **_Reaper's voice resonating in Link's head accompanied by maniacal laughter.

Sona waved her in a introductory manner to the building, a small smile gracing her face.

"_Welcome to the Institution of War."_

* * *

A few days had passed since Reaper had sent Link and Sona to he Institution of War, during his time Link had the opportunity to train with real summoners. He excelled his training mastering things that many Summoner- In- Training haven't mastered yet. The older summoners were impressed to say the least and even promoted him to Apprentice Summoner (Just go with it), granting him permission to compete on the Fields of Justice and summon Champions.

Link yawed as he impatienly tapped his foot on the hardwood floors gym, waiting for instructor to show up.

"_Come one, if you're going to be late at least let me sleep later." _Link though bitterly, as he played with the drawstrings of his purple robe.

A few moments passed before a summoner clad in the same robe as Link appeared. The summoner sighed.

"I'm late again aren't I?"

Link rolled his eyes.

"Only by a three hours." He replied sarcastically.

The summoner flinched.

"Three hours huh? I need to get a watch or something."

Link scowled, "It would be beneficial, anyways what is today's lesson Wolfrone?"

The summoner now identified as Wolfrone, scratched the back of his head.

"Eager aren't we? Calm down kid, you're my only student I'm not gonna forget about you." Wolfrone joked.

A eyebrow raised.

"Okay fine, kid, today we will meet the champions."

The Hyrulian frowned a bit. Sona had told him stories about some of the other champions, some were come complete monsters.

Wolfrone tilted his head to the side.

"Whats the matter kid? Not scared are ya?" The older summoner teased.

Looking away, Link replied.

"Its nothing, please proceed.

* * *

There you go...chapter 3. Not much to say really.


	4. Chapter 4

Summoner's Melody Chpt 4

**"What?"-** Reaper Speaknig

"What?"- Normal Speaking

"What?" - Echoed Voice

_"What?"- _Thoughts/Telepathy

**_"What?"-_**Reaper's Thoughts/Telepathy

I do not own League of Legends or The Legend of Zelda they belong to Riot Games and Nintendo respectively.

* * *

A bright light illuminated the gym Link's session with Wolfrone continued. The bright light was coming from a orb that Wolfrone caressed with his hands. A control orb was what it was called, only official summoner's had them.

As Wolfrone continued his lecture on proper orb care, Link felt his attention slowly drifted away.

"Okay, that takes care of the boring stuff. I'm required by the Arch-Summoner to show you proper orb care, handling orbs, yatta yatta."

Clapping his hands together, the summoner smirked.

"Now lets meet the champions now." He cheerfully said, gesturing to a door.

Link eyed the door suspiciously.

"Well? Aren't you gonna open the door?" Wolfrone asked growing impatient.

Huffing Link walked up and slowly turned the knob very slowly, pushing to open gently. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

Nothing, absolutely nothing at all.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Link accused Wolfrone.

Wolfrone laughed.

"Not at all, I think you'll find someone familiar in there." Wolfrone said a smirk visible form under his hood.

Link eyed him warily, before entering the room. The room was dark even darker than some of the dungeons the hero had entered on his journey. He carefully walked into the darkness his eyes straining to adjust to the lack of light.

Suddenly with a audible spat Link looked down to see his purple robe spattered with a black substance. Reaching down he took a sample touch of the substance only for it to stick to his fingers.

"What is this stuff?" He asked, it almost reminded him of Chu jelly, but that wasn't black; purple but not black.

"**The blood of a Reaper." **A familiar voice answered.

Spinning on his heel he came face to face with a pair of piercing silver eyes staring down at him.

"This is your blood? It almost feels like.."

"**Ink?" **Reaper answered

Link nodded.

"**It actually is Ickor, a result of a two bio-polar bloods mixing." **Reaper explained.

Link nodded again.

"Long time no see Reaper."

"**Brone." **

Link blinked.

"Who's Brone?"

Reaper chuckled.

"**Me, did you honestly think my name is Reaper? Reaper is just my title, but so is Emperor, Lord, Cursed one, etc. From this day forward my name is Brone, The Reaper of Twilight/Trinity, or Brone, The Emperor of Twilight/Trinity."**

Link had to laugh a bit, despite having such a intimidating first meeting and name, the real name of this powerful being was Brone.

Reaper didn't find it funny one bit

"**Something wrong with Brone?"**

Link waved the emperor threatening tone off, which only annoyed him more.

"No, but is that really your real name?"

Reaper, now identified as Brone, shook is head.

"**No, my real name needs to stay a secret, but this isn't about me. Now I will be your supervisor for the next part of your training." **Brone said snapping his fingers.

The Hyrulian facepalmed.

"Oh great." He muttered under his breath.

Brone glared at him

"**I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways before I was interrupted by a smartass remark of a No-Neck Knife Eared girly man."**

The blonde growled, the emperor smirked.

The emperor snapped his fingers once again as a black orb appeared his his hand, about the same size as a summoner orb.

"**Now watch what I do and then try it for yourself." **Brone explained, rubbing his hand gently on the orb.

"**Just relax and feel the energy flowing through the air around you, do not draw energy from yourself, your body isn't strong enough to take the pressure."**

Suddenly the black orb started a shine a virulent purple, like the sick color of poison. Link internally braced himself for horrifying creature that would soon become reality, a creature from his teacher's soul.

With a blinding light and a cloud of smoke Link shielded his eyes as Brone now became obscured by the smoke. Once the smoke cleared he was once again shocked to see.

Nothing

Link eyed his teacher with confusion, who in response his pointed to the ground. Looking down he now saw something that looked like a big rat.

"A rat?" Link deadpanned, "You're spirit champion is a big rat."

"Actually my good man, I'm an otter." A voice said.

Turning the his eyes widened at what he saw, the otter was not standing on its hind legs, but not only that it was wearing clothes and talking. The otter wore a black gentlemanly suit, a matching top hat, and a monocle.

Link looked a Brone confused, his response was a long sigh and shurg.

"**I have no idea, I've tried this twenty-two times and every time I get this otter. Apparently my soul represents n one on the league so I get this otter instead." **

"Excuse me?" The otter politely interrupted. "My name is Benjamin Bradly Chesterfield-Winchester III."

Brone rolled his eyes.

"**What he said, your turn Link...try not to summon a otter."**

The blonde nodded at what he took as words of encouragement, as he summoned his own orb and mimicked what his teacher did.

"_**That's it, you've got this kid." **_Brone internally praised his new student.

Link inhaled sharply as closed his eyes, and focused on the energy around him.

"_Just cocentra-" _He started to think before he was brutally hurled across the room by a explosion of purple smoke.

He flinched as he kept his eyes shut in expectation to hit the way. But he didn't. He felt himself stop in mid air opening eyes he saw Brone with Ben wrapped around his neck like a scarf, holding his hand towards him telekinetically stopping his flight.

* * *

Just a few minutes earlier Wolfrone was startled by a loud explosion.

"What in the?" He asked aloud.

Looking to the door he could see purple smoke seeping through the spaces of the door. The same door he had asked his apprentice to open and venture into.

Wolfrone gritted his teeth.

"_I swear if you harmed him Reaper, I'll kill you." _

"_**Hmm, is that a threat or a promise?" **_He heard a taunting voice respond is his head.

"_Reaper!"_

"_**The one and only."**_

"_I swear if you-"_

The reaper interrupted.

"_**Relax I know how much you care for your student. He is fine, thanks to me, you're welcome."**_

The older summoner growled.

* * *

Back with Brone/Reaper and Link.

The smoke had finally became to clear as Reaper still put Link down on the ground as they both anxiously waited for champion to make itself known.

Benjamin shivered against the collar of his companion's neck.

"**Ben stop it that tickles." **Brone softly and quietly ordered.

"I-I can't help it...I-I'm afraid." Ben whispered.

The reaper gently stroked the back fur of the gentlemanly otter in a comforting manner.

"**You'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you." **Brone said comfortingly with a soft smile

Link sweat dropped at the scene, this wasn't the time for this.

"_Weird."_

Looking back to the now almost transparent smoke cloud be could make out a figure. A women, he could tell by the shape of the body, she had long hair and some kind of floating object in front of her. Link instantly knew who that was.

He smiled warmly.

"Sona."

Said women stepped out of the smoke, smiling back. It had been a long time since they've seen each other since Brone, back then Reaper had sent them to the Institution in the first place.

"_Hello...Summoner Link of Hyrule."_

The two shared a laugh mentally as Brone rolled his eyes at the scene.

"**Geez what a softy. He couldn't have gotten someone like Renekton or Shen? No he gets Mountains Jugs...that lucky bastard."**

Ben who had recovered from his emotional distress now stood proudly on his companion's shoulder.

"Give him a break sire, Sona is just the first one to appear."

Brone nodded.

Just as Link and Sona were getting reacquainted a loud strum echoed through the room. Turning Link soon came face to face with a new being three to be exact.

The first one stood 8ft tall he covered in heavy metal armor, he had shining red eyes, a huge mace supported on his back. However, the being did show any sort of characteristics other than what they saw.

"So this fool is our Summoner? Pfft what a joke."

The second was female. She had long white hair reaching her lower back, creamy colored skin, and sparkling emerald eyes. She wore red and silver plated armor and two disk like objects in her hair, and a strangely shaped blade like object.

"Just ignore Morde, he can be like that sometimes."

The third was short, very short only coming to Link's knee at the most. It was wrapped in greenish bandages but loosely as a bit hung of its foot, it also had bright orange eyes, and appeared to be...crying?

"I-I though no one would pick me."

The biggest one laughed at the little one which earned him a slap on the helmet from the female. Link and Sona sweat dropped at they're antics

"Who are you?"

They stopped what they were going and introduced them selves propertly.

"Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal." The biggest one introduced.

The middle one went next.

"Irelia, the Will of the Blades."

Then finally the little one.

"Amumu."

Morde laughed.

"The Sad Mummy...fool."

The women identified as Irelia slapped Morde on the back of his helmet.

"Stop that you vile women!"  Morde angrily shouted at her.

Irelia folded her arms.

"I will, when you stop picking on Amumu."

The master of metal glared at her.

"Make me." He challenged.

Irelia groaned before levitating that strange blade in the air, while Amumu ran for cover gripping Link's leg for comfort.

In the background Brone chuckled quietly to himself.

"**Hehe, looks like your ride isn't free after all Link. Your real training begins now."**

* * *

Whew, now that's done, this starts to get much more intense. Wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summoner's Melody Chpt 5**

I do not own League of Legends or Legend of Zelda they belong to Riot Games and Nintendo respectively.

* * *

The light of a few torches illuminated the almost pitch black cave. The flames danced and painted images on the wall as they seemed to try and out preform each other. The light revealed a table cluttered with tomes and potions and a single crystal ball on a stand. The light also revealed a man watching over the ball's luxuriation.

The man in question was a young,handsome tall man standing well over six feet (6'5), he had snow white colored hair styled in a swept back manner (like Vergil), and a single emerald eye the other observed by metal device a liken to a eye patch. He wore a white overcoat, a white vest underneath, white pants with a sash across his waist, and black shoes.

"Reaper...why do you always make things so complicated?" He begrudgingly asked himself

The man glared at his crystal ball as he watch Link get beaten by Ben in a practice game.

"_Hmm...I have a dreadful sense of boding." _He eyed the Hyrulian intently "_Could you-"_

He started before his thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"Surprised to see me?" The voice said.

The one eyed man sighed.

"Leblanc...I never have nor will I ever be surprised to see you."

The witch laughed before her toned turned serious.

"Are you aware of the current situation? Hmm?"

The one eyed man glared at her from over his shoulder.

"I'm quite aware of whats happening, I do have good and bad news as well."

Leblanc eyed the man warily as he spoke.

"The good news is that the deed is done. The bad news is that Brone is too strong for us...all of us to deal with, he would decimate us all if we sprung the plan now."

The witch glared at him.

"Well, have you thought of a solution yet? You said this would be easy Phantasm.

The man now identified as Phantasm snorted. He hated this witch with all of his being, but for now he knew he couldn't go against her. His fists balled into fists at her tone.

"I can assure you that I am working on a solution, until I found one lay low. I promise this will all work out."

The witch scowled at him before leaving.

"Make sure that it does. I want to initiate the plan in the next few days."

Phantasm rolled his eyes before turning back to his crystal ball as his lips curled into a sinister smile.

"_Everything is going according to plan...as predicted."_

The crystal ball now displayed a man crawling out of a grave. The man seemed to be dazed and confused as he climbed out of the grave. The one eye man's smirk grew as his eye patch opened to display a purple colored eye with a diamond shaped pupil.

"_Welcome back to life...Mr. Du Couteau."_

* * *

Brone looked upon the events unfolding and smirked. He had known about this for months, but now it seems it was time for this master plan to be sprung. He shook his head at the plan they had made.

_**"The plot thickens, it seems like Link is in for one hell of a**_**_ match_."**

His smirk didn't disappear as he thought of all the possible outcomes.

_**"If you do well kid...I just might have to give you the**_**_ 'gift'_."** He said darkly.

* * *

Okay, I was able to publish this chapter earlier...because of its shortness.

As for Phantasm he is also called Enos, and the best way to describe his eye patch would be to watch Queen's Blade (not Rebellion), the first one. He is wearing something similar to the eye patch Aldra wears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summoner's Melody Chpt 6**

**"What?" **Reaper/Nasus Speaking

"What?" Normal Speaking

_"What?" _Normal Thoughts/Telepathy

_**"What?"**_Reaper Thoughts/Telepathy

"What?" Echoed Voice for all.

I do not own League of Legends or the Legend of Zelda they belong to Riot Games and Nintendo respectively.

* * *

The afternoon sunlight crept through the stainless windows of an office. The room was just like any other study, nothing special about it, well maybe one thing; it belong to Brone. Said man sat back in his chair, appearing to be reading a file as the light crept on his desk slowly.

With a wave of his hand the curtains shut allowing him to read in peace.

"_**File name: Phantasm Hieronymus Umbranox, also called Enos. This students exhibits little to no talent in the magical arts, the student lacks also any sort of skill in strategy. He does have the heart of a summoner though, so he is still a worthy candidate."**_

Brone rolled his eyes at the statement. He knew Enos more than anyone else except his 'parallel' brother Derek Umbranox, this was _not_ the Enos they both knew. He had to laugh at the statement 'lack of strategic skills'.

"**Some summoners you are, he fooled you completely. Enos has probably the most powerful and focused magic I've ever seen, Necromancy, Spiritualism, Elementalism all in the palms of his hands. As for strategy...he was able to fool you and stay evade attempts to capture him."** He mused.

Looking back down at the file he snorted at the ignorance his summoner stats the summoners had written.

"_**A completely failure as a student." **_One comment said.

"_**Needs more training, he can still be made into a great summoner." **_Brone smirked, always a optimist in every group...too bad there was always a ass too.

"_**I'm not sure about him...but something is off about this kid." **_He grinned at the comment.

"**Well, not all summoners are idiots I suppose."**

Suddenly a knock as his door knocked him out of his thoughts.

"**Its open."**

The emperor smirked once he saw his student walk through the door. His apprentice had been practicing all day with the reaper's companion, Ben; who had seriously whooped Link's butt the other day.

"You wanted to see me?"

The reaper nodded.

"**Yes, now tell me what you see here." **He said handing the file on Enos to Link.

The blonde read the file and glanced at the photo of a white haired, young man with metal device covering his eye. Link looked at his teacher, confused.

"Enos? A failed summoner, Wolfrone told me about him he said something about a...condition with is eye." He observed.

Brone leaned back on his chair before giving a dark laugh.

"**Trust me if you've seen the things he could do, he wouldn't be just a summoner he would be Arch-Summoner. His eye alone made him more powerful than the Arch-Summoner."**

The Hyrulian narrowed his eyes at his teacher.

"Why are you showing me this?" He questioned.

Brone smirked.

"**Because hes back and he has friends. I have no idea what he wants, but I can tell you it is never what but I can tell you it never seems to be whats hes after. As of right now he is you're enemy."**

"But I don't know him." He defended.

The reaper smirked.

"**You didn't know Ganon or Zant either, but they were your enemies. Anyways I've decided to leave this dimension...tonight."**

Link stared disbelievingly at his teacher.

"B-but why?" He protested.

"**Because Enos and his associates won't initiate the plan with my presence." **He explained, **"But I'm not leaving you without a goodbye, here." **

He then pulled out of his cloak that looked like the Master Sword, but its handle was wrapped in white wrappings and the blade shimmered black in the low light, the hilt guard was shaped like wings with a red crystal in the middle. He held it out for Link to take, who did so hesitantly. His eyes widened to the size of plates when he felt a surge of energy shoot up his spine when he touched it. The power made him feel strong and alive more so than he had ever been.

"**This, my apprentice is Erstwhile, a sentient longsword created from my power. As a reward for doing so well, this is yours to keep. I will be gone after your lesson is over."**

Link was touched to say the least, he could feel the warmth of his teachers words warm his soul.

"R-Really? Thank you Rea...I mean Brone."

His teacher waved him off before his tone turned serious.

"**Now here is your last lesson for the day before I turn you back over to Wolfrone."**

The blonde nodded.

"**Okay, here is what you're going to do. I want you to spend the day with the champions of the League and gather as many as you can as allies to aid you when Enos springs his plan."**

Link strapped the sword to his waist before nodded and headed.

* * *

Link slowly traveled through the halls as he came across a set of double doors titled 'cafeteria'. He open the doors eagerly with a smile on his face, which faded when noticed all the eyes on the room where on him.

"_Why are they all looking at me?"_

"_Its probably your ears." _A female voice answered.

"_Yeah probably...wait, Sona is that you?"_

The voice laughed a sweetly.

"_No, you silly elf."_

Link narrowed his eyes, he _hated_ when people called him an elf. He is not a elf, hes a Hyrulian there is a different...apparently.

"_Who said that?...and I'm not an elf."_

"_I'm Erstwhile, the sword strapped to your waist and before you ask. Yes I can talk."_

"_Um...okay."_

"_Its obvious, my creator didn't tell you what I could do, am I correct?"_

Link thought back, Brone had neglected to tell him anything. He nodded as he heard Erstwhile sigh inside his mind.

"_Okay, listen closely. I can control Twilight energy the same force my Lord can create and control only much weaker. Twilight is a mixture of light and darkness so you can control both and the element in the middle. I can also turn into any sword you please as well."_

Link mentally nodded in understanding.

"Hey! Link! Over here!" A shout interrupted his thoughts.

Looking up he saw Irelia waving him over sitting with Morde, Sona, Amumu, and some other people he didn't recognize sitting at a table. He smiled as he approached them.

He sat down next to Irelia.

"Whats up guys?" He greeted.

They gave mixed reactions, some sighs, some groans, some sobbing (Amumu obviously), and a laugh. Link looked at the mummy with sympathy.

"What happened little...um..." He struggled to remember what they were called.

Irelia leaned over and whispered.

"Yordle."

"Yeah, what she said."

Amumu looked at Link with his big orange eyes small tears running down his face.

"The scary man in the black cloak."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Brone?"

The little mummy nodded.

"He gave me ice cream...but it fell of the cone."

"_**Fuck you gravity."**_ Link heard Brone comment in his head.

"Is that it?"

Amumu shook his head.

"He gave me another one."

Link had to face palm at the story, it was so silly.

"Um, okay anyone else?"

Everyone else remained silent, and for the first time Link acknowledged the presence of new faces.

"Who are these guys?" He asked Irelia.

She chuckled a bit. "Better let them answer that."

The first one to introduce itself as a female. She was only a inch or two shorter than Link, she had creamy colored skin, golden eyes, long braided black hair reaching her butt, three marks mimicking whiskers, a pair of fox ears, and nine following tails behind her. She was wearing a red and white dress with bells and some kind of shoes Link had never seen before.

"My name is Ahri, handsome, maybe we can go somewhere quite and...get to know each other." She seductively suggested.

Link blinked twice before scooting a bit closer to Irelia, leaning over he whispered.

"Is she always this...direct?"

The Ionian frowned, but nodded.

"Yes, you'll get use to it she does it to everyone. When I say everyone I mean _everyone._"

Link shivered at the thought.

The next person introduced himself. He wasn't human obviously, he appeared to be a jackal or some kind of dog-like humanoid creature. He was much bigger than Link taller than Morde as well, he had brown fur, blood red eyes. He was wearing mostly gold plating of some kind that covered most his body, he also carried a large green scepter of sorts.

"**Hello." **Link chuckled at the sound of his voice. **"I am Nasus."**

Link blushed when he saw the next one. She was about his height, exactly, she had chin-length white hair with the back tied up, she had amber colored eyes, and pale skin. Although, what made him blush was her outfit, she was wearing a black bunny suit? She had a little red tie, red pumps, black tights, and a single cuff on one wrist and a bunny paw glove on the other. She had a pouty face on.(I don't know who do discribe her normal attire.)

"Um.."

She face palmed.

"Don't ask, my name is Riven by the way."

Link nodded and looked away.

"_**Hmm...dat ass." **_He heard Brone comment.

Finally the last two were a man and women. The women seemed to float in the air from where Link could tell my the way her hair stood up. She appeared to be the same size as Ahri, she had long blonde hair that stuck up, and cerulean blue eyes. Her outfit didn't over much only covering her chest and below the belt, with long white ribbons coming off of it, she also appeared to have a tiara of some kind as well, and a staff.

The man was easily taller than Link standing almost a full foot taller, he had completely covered from head to toe. In-fact the only thing that was visible was the yellow lenses in the mask. His outfit was mostly blue and black in some spots, he had a mask with yellow lenses, braces on his arms, shin guards, and two curved swords strapped to his back.

"My name is Shen." The ninja introduced. "This is Janna." Pointing at the women.

It didn't seem like Link heard him as he started blankly at Janna who stared back. It ways almost...ominous how they could just stare at each other.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"**Damn, the boy got whipped just by staring at her."**

Sona's face burned a bright red as they continued to stare at each other.

"_Why is he staring at her like that? Is it because her chest is bigger than mine?" _She thought envious of the attention Janna was getting.

"_**No ones chest is bigger than yours Mountain Jugs." **_She heard Brone say.** _"Well...maybe Gangplank's chest...dem oranges." _**

Sona huffed ash she folded her arms an glared at the scene.

* * *

In a moist cave not too far from the Institution,Enos glared hatefully at the 'witch' as he called her. He hated Leblanc more than any other being he could think off. But for right now he couldn't do anything as she briefed him on the plan that _he_ had came up with not _her. _He glanced over to the newly revived Couteau who just stared plainly at the witch.

"Okay, here is a recap. Enos you are to dispose of the Arch-Summoner and his council, Lord Couteau you are to eliminate the this new summoner brat, and I will help Lord Couteau."

Enos rolled his eyes at her recap but forced himself to smile. Leblanc looked over at him and waved her hand over to the undead Couteau.

"Instruct him on his new powers." She ordered Enos.

The one eyed snorted as he gestured for her to leave she did so quickly. Enos eyed the 'man' as some would call it in front of him. He noticed at the only visible part of Couteau was his now soulless white eyes, his ragged beige face wrap and his torn black vest, pants, and brown leather boots.

Enos cleared his throat.

"I will only explain this once so listen up. You aren't human anymore, you're a species of undead known as a Revenant. You have massive physical strength, speed, durability, and endurance in fact you will never tire out. You can also resist low to moderate level spell, high level ones will destroy you. Finally you can regenerate from nearly any wound and survive dismemberment, understand?"

The man nodded his head. Enos smiled as he stuck his hand out to shake who hesitantly took it and soon departed leaving the one eyed man by himself.

He laughed darkly as he looked down at the hand that he used to shake to reveal a small pen dripping a black fluid from the point.

"_Everything will fall into place."_

* * *

Dat Enos...I never know what he is up to. Anyways, this was a long chapter to write; the longest so far. I also noticed a few things from looking at earlier chapters, I really can't fix them since my writing software is really weird.

Ex: Grey- Spelled wrong, Gray- Spelled right.

TlDR: my software kinda stinks.


	7. Chapter 7

Summoner's Melody Chpt 7

I do not own League of Legends or The Legend of Zelda they belong to Riot Games and Nintendo respectively.

* * *

Four days had passed since Brone gave Link his last lesson before leaving. He left nothing, not a note, not a goodbye, not even a word of warning to anyone other than Link. Even though Link and Brone often poked fun at each other he had to admit he missed him quite a bit. Over the four days Link had befriended quite a few more champions he made friends with Ashe, Ezreal, Akali, Kennen, Nautilus, Leona and Hecarim.

Link now leaned against one of the poles of the gym as all of champions befriended now stood before him.

"Well, that's pretty much it, any questions?" He asked.

Ezreal raised his hand as Link pointed to him.

"So just as a rundown. Leblanc is working with a summoner drop out to take down the League and leaders of the different city states so Noxus can take them all over? But this summoner hates Leblanc a lot?"

Link blinked at the explorer.

"Well...yes actually." He deadpanned.

Ezreal folded his arms.

"Noxians, I hate those guys."

Everyone in the room groaned.

"Yes, yes we get it fool."  Morde said.

Then Ahri put in.

"We get it Ez, just how we get you don't need a map." She added.

Ez grumbled something about maps and sat back down. Suddenly Nasus raised his a hand.

"**I see some wholes in the recap; two be exact. One: why would Leblanc team up only with this failed summoner? Two: her plan would be much easier if she had all the champions from Noxus join her, but we know she is only working with Enos." **

Link took a moment to contemplate before snapping his fingers when he remember what Brone said.

"She is only teamed up with him because he failed only because he wasn't trying or was acting so the other summoners have underestimated him. Brone stated himself that this Phantasm Hieronymus Umbranox could easily be Arch-Summoner and that was over forty years ago." Link said darkly.

Everyone gasped at the age. Forty years? He looked twenty in the photograph so he had to be at least sixty years old.

Ashe raised her eyebrow.

"Are we really surprised? Leblanc is...old and Nasus here is even older than her."

Everyone in the room nodded. Link turned back to Nasus

"They probably don't know about her plan, that or they do know but aren't taking part. If her plan were to fail she would have the highest chance to escape if her plan failed, or she planned on using Enos as a scapegoat." Link answered.

The curator seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodded in agreement. Irelia scoffed as she adjusted her armor.

"They probably know since all the Noxian champions left earlier today." She noted.

Riven shook her head.

"They were all called back to attend a meeting being held by Swain."

Leona chuckled a bit at what was happening.

"Ah, I see. Swain is doing LB a favor he doesn't really know what she is planning. She probably wants someone from Noxus left over in case she fails."

Everyone began to whisper and talk amongst themselves as Link tried to get their attention...he failed. Suddenly a wooden table was shattered to pieces as a rusty anchor was dropped into it, everyone turned to see Naut pointing towards Link.

"Thank you Naut." He thanked the titan.

The Hyrulian held up a file.

"Here are Enos' real stats not the ones recorded by the summoners." As he read out loud.

**Full name: Phantasm Hieronymus Umbranox **

**Stats:**

**Intelligence 10/10**

**Physical Prowess 6/10**

**Magical Power 10/10 **

**Resourcefulness: 7/10**

**Combat Skills 4/10**

**Total Score: 37/50**

Link looked up to make sure he still had everyone's attention as he read the part at Brone had underlined in red pen, and had written 'READ THIS!' next to it.

**Special Ability:**

**Eye or Parallelism- A special kind of Evil Eye allowing Enos to replicate any ability he sees, and augment to 150% of its maximum capability. It also give him unparallelled analytic and deduction skills coupled with an enhanced sense of learning allowing him to 'understand' everything and remain several step ahead of his opponents. As a Evil Eye it paralyze anyone who looks directly into it.**

**Flaws:**

***The eye can only copy 6 abilities at a time or else it overloads Enos' mind, it also causes blindness in his eye.**

***The eye can't be turned off remotely and requires him to cover it to prevent the eye analyzing everything around him**

***The analytic screens produced in his eye cause him to lose vision in said eye.**

***Chronic bleeding.**

Everyone looked shocked as Link read that to them. They had some dealing with Enos at one point and all remember the metal device on the young man's eyes, of course they thought nothing of it. Who knew they were so horribly wrong.

Link raised his hand to get everyone's attention again.

"Now, Brone has informed me of the plan being sprung tonight so everyone get ready. I'm going to check on the Arch-Summoner I'll be back."

With that Link left the other to discuss their plan of battle.

The long hallway echoed with the steps of soft boots as a lone figured made his way to a large luxurious door at the end. Link's eyes shined in the faint light of the torches that provided the only light as he walked down the dim lit hallway, looking through a widow he observed it was dawn almost time for the plan to be sprung.

Upon reaching the Arch-Summoner's council room doors he observed a figure come out dressed almost exclusively in white. Link eyed the man with caution as the main summoner colors were purple.

Suddenly the man turned around to reveal a single emerald eye with the other eye being covered with a metal device and snow white hair. He was wearing a white overcoat, a matching vest, and pants with a black sash tied across his waist.

It was Enos

Link drew Erstwhile quickly as Enos continued to smirk at him. The one eyed man was completely intimidated by the blonde swordsman in front of him.

"Here to see the Arch-Summoner? I'm sorry shes busy at the moment." He taunted.

Link growled as he pointed the blade at him.

"What did you do?" Link demanded.

Enos didn't seemed hear him as he seemed to be mesmerized by Erstwhile.

"Hmm, so Brone trusted you with a sentient weapon? Interesting."

Link's blood boiled as he was ignored by the man in front of him. He took a few steps closer, his grip never loosing on his blade.

"I'm only gonna ask again, what did you do the the Arch-Summoner?" He demanded once again.

Enos tilted his head to the side confused.

"I did nothing to him." He smirked, "You and me want the same thing, think about that then ask yourself what you would do, then you have your answer."

Link charged forward with forward with the intent to kill the man in front of him. Enos stood his ground as the enraged Hyrulian charged towards him, as he held the sword high and brought it down but hit.

Nothing

Link looked from side to side for Enos, he turned around when he heard a whistle behind him. He turned to see Enos leaning against a support beam.

"Relax there tiger, I'm not your enemy...he is." He said before pointing to the side and vanishing in a white smoke.

Link's eyes widened we he looked in that direction. There he saw a man dress in ragged and torn black clothing with a beige face wrap masking his face. He had two large daggers strapped to his back and soulless white eyes.

He was Lord Du Couteau

"Ah, so you're the rat I'm suppose to eliminate huh? Try to entertain me." Du Couteau coldly said.

* * *

Meanwhile

The only remaining champions at the Institution now walked into the court yard, they were surprised to see a large army of skeletons awaiting them. The pale white bones of the skeletons now shined in the fullness of the moon as they inched towards their targets armed with swords, maces, clubs, and spears that once shined with sheen, but now were as dry and weathered as the bones now holding them. A ghastly green shimmered in there eyes as they approached the champions who braced themselves for the battle to come.

Nasus folded his arms.

"**The circle of life and death continues. We will live, they will die." **He sagely said.

Ezreal leaned over and said.

"But they're already dead."

Nasus' red eyed looked straight ahead as he said.

"**Shut up Ez."**

* * *

Nearby the lips of a witch curled into a sinister smile as she watched the skeletons surrond the champions in the courtyard. She chuckled to herself at her plan coming to full circle. It was so easy, by the end of the night Noxus would rule most of the city states and the league would be destroyed.

Suddenly a puff of white smoke appeared in front of her and soon Enos appeared out of the flames. His apperance means he succedded in his part to kill the Arch-Summoner and the Council of Summoners. He glared at her heatly as she smiled.

"A job well done on resurrecting Du Couteau and amassing this skeleton army, and now you have completed the assassination of Arch-Summmoner Mirvana." She praised her words meaning taking a double meaning.

Enos chuckled as he pulled out a red stone about the size of a book that radiated a pure energy.

"Actually, I got what I wanted, I saw no benefit from your part of the deal." He said slyly.

Leblanc's smile faded as Enos smirked defiantly at her.

"What's the matter LB? I was just looking out for my best interests." He contiuned while gently rubbing the stone.

Her face twisted with anger and disgust at his words. She raised her staff threatingly as she confronted him.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Enos smirked.

* * *

So this story is coming a close very soon maybe in a chapter or two...I also decided to make a series called the Interloper Series, more details will be in the last chapter of this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summoner's Melody Final Chapter**

I do not own League or Legends or The Legend of Zelda they belong to Riot Games and Nintendo respectively.

* * *

Link glared heatedly into the soulless white eyes of his opponent who blankly stared back. He internally cursed himself when he realized he didn't bring his sword, he had a sword, but not a shield so he was felt uncomfortable fighting his...man.

"_Careful Master, he isn't human any more." _Erstwhile warned.

Link shakily nodded, gripping his sword with both hands, he charged forward at the deceased noble. He slashed and hacked fiercely at Du Couteau but only hit at as the man seemed to blur pass his blows. Suddenly with a powerful blow to the guy Link was sent hurling across the room, slamming into the doors behind him.

"Hmph." Du Couteau grunted, "No more games." He drew his daggers.

Link rubbed his gut as he struggled to get up.

"_Who was playing games? I put all I had into those slashes."_ Link internally chided.

"_He isn't normal judging by that immense speed. I suggest using my energy to damage before getting close, remember what Brone taught you, harness the power fr_

Link mentally nodded getting to his fit and pointed his sword at the deceased lord. He inhaled shapely drawing the energy from around him.

Suddenly his sword crackled with black lightning making Du Couteau's eyes widen. Link smirked at his surprise

"Already, no more games."

* * *

Meanwhile

The champions in the courtyard fought hard to fend off the nearly endless army of skeletal soldiers. Every slash, arrow, and blast made one fall but it seemed to be a lost cause as two just seemed to replace the fallen.

Irelia vicious cleaved one of the skeletons in half as she sent her blades to destroy more of them, not even making a dent in their numbers.

"They don't stop." She comment.

Ez dodged a short slash from a skeleton and used his mystic shot to destroy it.

"Tell me about it." The explorer deadpanned.

Suddenly the sound of maniacal hollowed laughter ran through the courtyard. Everyone, even the skeletons turned to see Hecarim galloping through the skeletal horde cleaving left and right with his war lance taking wave after wave of the bone bags out. Only a few feet away Morde razed small groups of them with Siphon of Destruction and bashed the fallen warriors with his massive mace.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"_Well, at least they're enjoying themselves."_

Suddenly a distressed cry caught their attention, turning they observed Nasus being piled on my the skeletons. They clung to every part of his body as he desperately tried to shake them off, but couldn't do it was he was now covered completely by the walking bones.

Ez tried to help but was held back by Irelia.

"Just watch." She softly said.

Suddenly the white pile that was once Nasus exploded with a black energy as a now larger, angrier version of Nasus clenched his scepter. His once calm demeanor was now gone with the wind as he brutally crushed the bones of the skeletons, his dark aura ate at their bones either dissolving them completely or turning them into sand.

"**You are how the cloaked one said...pissing me off."**

Everyone continued their struggle with the endless horde.

* * *

Meanwhile

Leblanc glared hatefully at the man before her. He had deliberately disobeyed her and jeopardized the plan, as he smirked defiantly.

"I'll only ask one more time. What did you do?" She asked threatening.

Enos spread his arms apart.

"I did everything."

**Flashback Start**

_Arch-Summoner Mirvana sat in her chair as the secretary read the minutes. She was extremely bored, which wasn't a surprise since she is the youngest Arch-Summoner ever being only twenty-two. She hid her face like most summoners with her hood so no one could tell she was bored._

"_And furthermo-" The secretaries mouth suddenly shut and refused to open._

_Looking around the council noted a white smoke seeping through the cracks like a eerie fog creeping on a road at night. The smoke seemed to be drawn to the space right below the Arch-Summoner, it slowly started to shift and twist until it became a familiar shape, many summoners in the room gasps._

_It was Enos they summoner who failed over forty years ago._

"_Ah, Arch-Summoner I bet you know who I am." He asked in a taunting way._

_She narrowed her eyes at him._

"_Brone left a note confirming a man in a white coat would be coming to kill me." _ _She said suspicious_

_Enos laughed._

"_Ah yes, good ole Brone. I work for Leblanc, she master minded this entire thing." He said shocking everyone in the room._

_He waved his hand to seal their mouths shut as the noise began to annoy him. He turned back to the Arch-Summoner._

"_Now I will be happy to give you more information...including who I was asked to resurrect, for a price."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him as he smirked. He knew she had no choice but to accept, Mirvana sighed before nodded._

"_What do you want?"_

_The one eye man smirked._

"_I want...the Arch-Summoner Traven's Wizard Stone._

**Flashback end**

To say Leblanc was furious was a understatement, she was absolutely livid. She blasted a Sigil of Silence at him be he smacked it away.

"You're a traitor! You little rat you costed me my victory!" She furiously shouted.

Enos laughed.

"Actually I betrayed you three times." He admitted.

The witches eyes widened as she slowly turned around feeling like something bad was about to happen, and much to her dismay it did. The skeletal soldiers now still as still as statues in he courtyard.

"That's two." He commented, he smirked when the witch's eye widen at figuring out his third betrayal.

* * *

Back with Link

The Hyrulian warrior shot bolt after bolt of black energy at the deceased lord who effortlessly dodged them all. He stopped his onslaught to caught his breath and noticed his opponent wasn't breathing hard at all.

"_What is he?"_

Suddenly the deceased lord disappeared and reappeared gripping Link by his neck as he struggled for breath. He glared hatefully into the white eyes of his enemy.

"It seems your time is up." Du Couteau declared posing his dagger to strike.

Link stopped struggling and focused for a moment.

"_Just focus, look for a opening, and...STRIKE!."_

Just as the dagger was about to end the young Hyrulians live he slammed his head forward forcing the deceased lord to let go. Seeing a opportunity he gripped Erstwhile struck over and over.

Thick layers of black fluid splattered on the floor and wall painting a scene of brutality. Every slash made this mass bigger. One strike took the arm of the deceased lord off, another his leg, as he fell the final bisected him. The black substance covered the floor with a sickening viscosity as the once clean blade of Erstwhile now became black.

Link breathed heavily as he observed his handy work. He looked down at the bisected body of the lord's who's soulless white eyes still started back at him.

"Its all over." He said walking away.

"Not quite." The blonde's eyes grew to the size of plates when he heard they voice.

Slowly turned he was dishearten to see his once slain enemy now fully regenerated. Du Couteau drew his dagger as he approached Link slowly.

"If you're done...your life is over." He coldly said

Suddenly the deceased lord doubled over in pain as his limbs became started to swell to disproportional sizes. The lord writhed with pain as he's joints stared to leak a black fluid, then with a gurgling noise the lord just popped leaving his black goo behind and all over everything...including Link.

"Ew." He said disgusted.

* * *

Meanwhile

Enos looked to the side as he heard the sound of fleshing popping from his spot.

"Well it seems like the Bloat I have Du Couteau finally kicked in." He stated.

Leblanc dropped to her knees when she realized her entire plan had failed. She clenched he fist as she thought about the betrayal, in fit of anger she tried one last hurra and pointed her staff at Enos.

Suddenly a whip grabbed the staff from her hand and two more bound her completely as Enos smirked and waved goodbye.

Two days had passed since the defeat of the undead army, the imprisoment of Leblanc, and the final death of Lord Du Couteau. Link walked into the same courtyard that a army of skeletons once stood, but not anymore. He sighed happily as he looked up into the sky.

"**Hey kid." **A familiar voice said.

Turning around he saw Brone leaning against the wall of one of the buildings.

"You're back." Link said happily.

Brone chuckled.

"**Yep, I decided to come back and offer you a gift for your victory."**

Link blinked and listened with intent.

"**Remember when we first meet? Remember when I said I was Interloper? Well I can make you my agent to interlope for me. You get a set of special skills and get to travel to dimension to dimension. What do you say?" ** The reaper offered.

Link tapped his chin in thought before nodded.

"Yes."

They both laughed.

"**Also if you screw up I can just reset the dimension." **

Link sweat dropped.

_"Yeah...I'll be the one to mess up."_

* * *

At a undisclosed location

A man laid in a hospital bed connected to many machines that monitored his life stats. He was alive that was for sure, but was was in a comma and had been for four years. The man was tall his feet nearly reaching the food of his bed ,he had pale skin, black swept back hair. Instead of hospital attire he was dressed in a black hooded trench coat, a black zip-up shirt, and black pants and boots.

A certain white haired man observed the machines before caressing the red Wizard Stone in his hands.

"I miss you Derek." Enos admitted as he smiled down at the unconscious man.

"We all miss you, me...Cyrus...Brone...me. I really, really miss you parallel brother." He said sadly.

"But look!" He happily said holding up the stone. "Just one more ingredient then you'll be awake again Derek Umbranox."

"Soon we can be a parallel family again." He said sweetly

* * *

Whew...I manage to write and post three chapters in one day. Impressive don't you think?

Anyways, as for the Interloper series it takes place after this story but some parts you will not have to read this to know whats what.

Well, its been a blast writing this and thanks to a speical someone who helped be write this.


End file.
